


Determined

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Obsession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Surely a man of his reputation...





	Determined

The rest of the team might have thought that she would have been attracted to Morgan, given their first encounters before and when she joined the team, but they would have been wrong. Jordan had researched the BAU when JJ had called her, and she had liked what she saw. There was just something about Agent Rossi that drew her to him. She loved his books and read them enough times that she hoped she’d be able to make an impression. Catch his eye.

Jordan figured his reputation within the Bureau had to be based on something, so surely, she had a chance. At every turn, she’d tried to impress him. Using her faux-profiling skills, she tried on different personas, did he prefer a woman who needed cared for or a woman who could stand on her own two feet? She’d tried dressing in ways that would get her noticed as well.

Nothing seemed to be working.

Finally, after an arduous case, she decided that maybe she was just being too subtle. Knocking on the door of his beautiful home, she waited in the darkness. When the door opened, Jordan clung to her closed coat. “Agent Rossi, I need you.”

Something passed over his gaze, but he didn’t utter a word, so she got bolder and stepped up to the opening, pulling her coat open and revealing what she was, and wasn’t, wearing. “I need you.” She repeated.

Rossi never uttered a word, he simply pushed the door shut, narrowly missing her face, and flipped off the light for good measure.

Jordan wasn’t sure what to do next. She’d expected that he would usher her straight into his bed and then she could quit the pretense of enjoying working for the FBI, she could have been a kept woman.

Pulling her coat shut again, she stalked to her car. “If I’d known he was going to play so hard to get…” She muttered under her breath. “I would have started pushing harder sooner.”

The whole way home, Jordan pondered what it was going to take for him to give in.


End file.
